Perfectly Janko
by ChescaLynn
Summary: When a Police Rave requires a partner, Jamie knows exactly who to ask...but how will the two Bostonians be able to survive a night of glamour? Jamie/Eddie


How the heck a Regan managed to have gotten roped into this was beyond his knowledge.

One moment his brother was talking about it, the next he was on the list...and trust me, Jamie Regan did not put himself down for the Police Rave.

The other problem...it was pretty mandatory for you to bring a partner. Either your police partner...or your loved one. And he knew only one person who was both.

So that's how he ended up in the police car with Janko, sweating his guts out trying to figure out a composed way to ask, 'Will you go out with me?'

"Yo Regan, who turned up your heat?"

Her voice, even with the rough exterior, had the adorable Boston accent that made him smile every time. "Oh, its nothing Eddie. So, you have any plans this weekend?"

She smirked, "Don't even try it Regan."

Jamie froze, "T-try what?" Dang that squeak in his voice...he'd hit puberty already!

"You are not wiggling out of that Police Rave this weekend at my place. Even though I would seriously rather be at home watching Elementary, its basically required for you Regan's to be there."

He grinned, "Who made you my mother?"

Eddie laughed. It made his heart jump. "So who you bringing...some pretty dame your dating?"

"Actually..." Jamie cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "I was kinda hoping to...ask...well we are partners, so it would only make sense-"

"Regan," He looked up at her hopefully, "If your asking me to go with you to the Rave, it's a yes."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips, "Good, because the only other option was my sister, and I was _not_ asking Erin."

Janko giggled, "Or you could have brought your father...the police commissioner would have turned a few heads."

The two collapsed into laughter, as they waited for their radio to squawk.

 **_(~*~(B)~*~)_**

He nerviously pulled a the constricting tie around his throat. Erin groaned, "Jamie, leave it alone for one minute, will you?"

"I still don't get," He adjusted his cufflinks, "Why I have to wear this ridiculous tux. I look horrible!"

Danny smirked, "Speak for yourself little bro'," He turned to see himself in the mirror, then grinned, "I'm looking nice."

"Yes you are," Linda put a pair of arms around his chest and kissed his cheek.

Turning to Linda, Danny looked at her apologetically, "I feel bad about taking Ramirez instead of you."

Linda scoffed, "Are you kidding me? A whole night alone at the house, I'm in ecstasy. Thank Pop's for taking the boys next time you see him, I'll be soaking in a bubble bath, reading a good book."

The room of siblings and family members laughed. Erin turned to their youngest, "So...who are you taking, Jamie?"

His ears turned red, "E-Eddie offered to go with me."

Danny made a cat-call whistle, "Jamie's got one hot date tonight!"

Erin smacked his arm, making the older brother cringe. She smiled at Jamie, "That's nice of her...although I'm surprised, I could have sworn other boys would have jumped for her."

"I guess not...I'll admit, Janko keeps a lot of good cops on their toes. She's a tough nut." He re-arranged his tie, much to his sister's dismay.

"Stop playing with that!"

 **_(~*~(B)~*~)_**

The room was full of couples dancing and talking. Danny had abandoned Jamie as soon as he spotted Ramirez, much to the youngest's dismay.

But then, everything stopped.

Jamie turned to see what had made the room quiet slightly...and it made him freeze.

She was wearing a long, deep purple dress, with black flats and a crystal necklace. It was plain, straightforward, elegant...it was perfect on her. She wore just a little more makeup then usual, her lips cherry red, her eye's searching the room, until they found him.

How was he going to make it thru the night?

Janko stepped over to him, near the wall. "I hate this thing." She motioned to the dress, "My friend wanted me to go in heels...but I wanted to be able to walk to the refrigerator and back tomorrow without getting cramps."

He burst out laughing. She was his partner thru and thru. Now he noticed the way she clasped the dress nervously, how her eyes flickered around the room. How she shifted from one foot to the other.

She was nervous.

Jamie gently put a hand on her wrist, as a song came on, "Well...shall we dance?"

"Only if we dance to the refreshment table...I'm starved."

Both of them snickered as they made their way to the dance floor. Awkwardly, they put their hands in the right position. Jamie knew how to dance from Catholic School...but he was glad Eddie hadn't worn heels. She was horrible at dancing, but it made this night that much more special. The giggles as one of them forgot what they were doing, and bumped into another duo, the lighthearted apologies as they stepped on each other's feet.

Together, they really were the worst on the dance floor.

As they made it to the food, Eddie's stomach gave a longing growl as she gazed disappointedly at the pile of greens and fruits. Jamie teased, "Hungry, Janko?"

"Famished...but they had to get the heathy crap. No pizza? Sandwiches? Regan, you need to give a complaint to your dad about this, their trying to starve their cops."

In the end, Jamie turned to Eddie, "Ok, enough of this crap. Want to head to that place across the street, with the amazing pie?"

Janko groaned, "It takes you forever to take a hint, come on Regan!"

And that is how the duo ended the night. Laughing at a pub, with a piece of pie each. A few other cops filtered in, also fed up with the proper dancing. They had come at happy hour, so a few shots were definitely on the menu.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The stories he had heard a million times already made her eyes sparkle, her hands moved with the tale.

But honestly, he loved her as he knew her. No makeup, sweat pants and a T-shirt, on the couch eating popcorn as they pointed out the flaws on Criminal Minds...

That was when she was perfect

Perfectly Janko.


End file.
